


A Mother's Journey

by Causedragonsman (CauseDragonsMan)



Series: Progression From Nothing [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Non Jedi Anakin, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8293334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CauseDragonsMan/pseuds/Causedragonsman
Summary: Shmi Skywalker reflects on herself and her son after he is murdered.





	

When Shmi had felt sadness, or anger, she always reminded herself that her chains where no longer there.  
That she was a free woman.  
But now she didn't know if she wanted this freedom if the place her chains once laid, her son's blood now covered.

It had been a simple day, countless meetings, strategizing, statistics, nothing new.   
But the second one of her head commanders had pulled her aside with a grim look, she sensed that something was wrong, terribly wrong. 

"You may need to sit down before you hear this General."

 

"I'm sorry to inform you, but your son is... dead."

Her little Ani.  
Her rock throughout the fight.  
Was dead.  
Her entire reason for fighting, for freeing them all, was for him.   
So he wouldn't be the object she was.  
And their freedom had cost him his life.

"Excuse me"

Shmi promptly left with a weak stride to her quarters without stopping.

What was a mother to do once their child died? 

She entered and sat on the cot, which had laid across from hers.  
Untouched for the year that he had been gone.  
And cried.

Shmi had always had regrets, no matter how much she reminded herself of her silly 'missing chains' argument.  
And allowing him to get involved with the rebellion was one of her newfound many.  
Not contacting him frequently enough, not Telling him how much she loved him,   
dedicating all of her time to being a general rather than sparing some to be a mother.  
But he would never know these.

 

They couldn't afford to deliver his body to her, or for her to see his body. 

The alternative method allowed Anakin's body to be cremated in a quick, quiet ceremony led by the few shocked Tatooine representatives who had known the young man quite well.

While she was given a short leave to greave her dead son, she received his ashes.  
In a tiny wooden chest.   
She stared at in disbelief.   
That wasn't her vibrant, happy, blue eyed son. This object's contains certainly did not have her droid loving child in it.

She clutched it to her chest and broke down.

 

Years later after the man who had murdered her son had been put to death,  
She still kept that box on that untouched bed.  
Her baby should've had babies of his own about now.

But he didn't.

She was walking outside after another meeting, when she swear she heard his laugh in the winds of sand. 

That night she grabbed the chest with Anakin's burned remains and went outside. She felt the wind surround and soothe her. She opened the lock on the chest to see the pile of ash that was once her son.  
She stroked the sand, as she had his hair when he was young. 

She grabbed a fistful of what was once his being,   
And let go.

 

"Sure, I meant well  
Well, look at what well-meant did"  
-No Good Deed, Idina Menzel in "Wicked"

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't just leave my AU after the way the first fix had openedly ended...sooo if it's as bad as I think, please let me know! Constructive criticism is always welcomed!


End file.
